


Under Cover of Darkness

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-23
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Under Cover of Darkness

Title: Under Cover of Darkness  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: HP/DM  
Challenge: #9 The Coming of Darkness  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)

  
~

Under Cover of Darkness

~

Draco pushed Harry roughly against the wall.

“Ooof... What the...?”

“Shhhh!” Draco hissed, looking over his shoulder. “It’s coming any second now.”

Harry shook his head. “You are so weird. What’s coming?”

“The darkness, for one.”

“What, it’s not dark enough for you in here?” Harry asked, looking around the dimly lit club.

“Not yet it’s not.”

Harry blinked when they were plunged into complete darkness.

“Wha...?”

His words were smothered by Draco’s mouth, which engaged his in a passionate kiss.

“Now, about that _coming_ you mentioned before...” Draco whispered, and Harry snickered. Draco really did have the best ideas.

~


End file.
